Tempest
by White Okami
Summary: The two fates were so closely intertwined, it mattered not that there was four, not two. Dragon and Rider and Rider and dragon, the two were one and the same, as it had been since the beginning. As it would be when the King was toppled from his dark throne. A new Rider and dragon. A re-telling of Eragon and Eldest. AU. Rated T for fights and such. Summary changed.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hello all, and welcome. This is my first Inheritance cycle fic, so I apologize if it totally blows. I plan on doing quite a few things different in this fic, least of all Eragon and Arya getting together.**

**Hope ya don't mind.**

**I plan on getting the first three or four chapters out pretty quick, then slowing them down once I get those out. I hope this Author's note isn't terribly long, so sorry if it is.**

**Please don't hate, 'm relatively new to the fanfiction site.**

**Anyways, here's the summary, a little bit longer that the original, and in case for some reason you missed it and just clicked on this story.**

**What if Arya's trip had an unexpected delay, and Durza didn't catch her that fateful night? What if, instead, she came looking for Brom, seeking his advice, after getting lost and delayed by assasins, and ****_then _****captured by Durza? What if a new rider was found, one who was thrust into their world with no more warning then one big bite from the monsters of the deep? OC character, and hopefully some needed Eragon x Arya ships. A retelling of **_Eragon_**.**

**Using one of the Forsworn seeing as how they didn't** **_really_**** tell when they were killed. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Inheritance Cycle. Who in the world do you think I am CP? Bah, I'm a girl.**

**Inspired by:**

**(Man in The Mirror)**

_I've been a victim of,_

_A selfish kind of love..._

_...I'm starting with the man in the mirror,_

_I'm asking him to change his ways,_

_And no message could've been any clearer,_

_If you wanna make the world a better place you take look at yourself and make that change._

_Prologue_

_A Baby_

The screams that rented the house were full of pain, and even full grown men flinched at the sound.

The friends of the family waited patiently outside, or at least as patient as you could be in a position such as theirs.

Inside the house, the woman's midwives were trying as best they could to ease the woman's discomfort. One wiped a rag across her face, soaked with persiperation. Another tended to the rags, scrubbing furiously.

The woman's husband kneeled next to her, hands grasped firmly in comfort. The woman herself had a permanent howl etched onto her face, tears streaming freely as the pain grew steadily worse.

Eventually, hours passed, and finally, the baby came out of the womb. The midwives handed the woman the baby. The woman's breaths were becoming slower and shallower, and finally she whispered for the husband to come closer so she could whisper into his ear.

"Husband," She said, "Be a good father of our daughter, who shall be named Fire Lily, so all may know she has great passion and will be beautiful." She gasped for more breath, before pulling him closer and whispering sadly, "I apologize. The baby may not be yours. I told you of that night, and I estimated the time I conceived. I hope you are, however. I love you."

The man leaned back and watched on in horror with the midwives, the breaths coming slower and slower until they came no more.

* * *

><p>16 Years Later<p>

The elf rolled her eyes again as she watched the dwarf, leading her through to yet another dead end.

She turned around, and began walking back the way they'd come. The dwarf had gotten them so lost that she didn't know how to get back up to the surface. Her fellow ambassadors wouldn't be pleased to learn of this dwarf who'd managed to successfully get her lost.

He turned another corner, ran up a flight of stairs, opened a door, stepped through it, opened another, went back down another flight of stairs, twisting and turning until she was dizzy.

"My deepest apologies, dear elf," The dwarf said, turning on her, "But it appears we are lost."

She took a step back as the dwarf pulled out a knife and nearly chopped her nose off. She blinked, her senses on high alert. The elf hadn't been expecting an assassination plot, much less one led by dwarves.

Most of the time the knurla were too honorable to ever do something so preposterous. She wondered silently why this one wanted her dead, and the only conclusion that could come to her was that he didn't trust her race, and thought her a threat.

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

As the elf slid her sword out of its sheath, she knew with uncanny certainty that she wouldn't have enough space to move around, so she turned and ran, faster than a dwarf could follow, hoping to lose him or at the very least lead him to a more open place.

There was a loud THUNK! as the dwarf threw his knife, landing with a quiet precision as the knife landed between the cracks in her armour, cutting off a lot of nerves connecting to the arm.

She hissed, turning around slowly. The elf never backed away from a challenge, and this wouldn't be one because the dwarf had thrown away his weapon.

Suddenly, secret doors swung open, and with it came five more dwarves. She hissed again, this time in outrage, and ran out behind a corner, coming into a more open and easily defensible position.

As soon as the first dwarf made it's way through the door, the elf decapitated it, stabbing the second behind him in the abdomen without pause.

The next dwarves were more cautious, coming in by two until it was four against one. She slashed and whirled, leaving carnage in her wake.

She looked around, stumbling slightly, as one of the dwarves had cut an inch deep into her lower thigh.

She whispered a word of power and felt the urge to scratch the depression as the magic healed her.

The elf made it to a room, finding a mirror to contact the people above her, and hopefully scrying one of her elf friends to heal the wound on her shoulder, as she was worried what might happen if she tore the blade out herself.

She smiled lightly as her fellow ambassador came into view.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oh man, I had a lot of fun writing this. Elves are so powerful. Anyways, sorry for the prologue being kinda short, but this was pretty much just to make a point. Also, sorry for the super long A/N at the begining.**

**Bye, hope you enjoyed.**

-Okami


	2. Chapter 1

A/N **Hello to all fanfiction readers out there, I'm White Okami, but you can call me Okami if you mention me at all.**

**Just so you know, I am trying a new take on the world of Eragon, and this is an AU, but still will probably follow the main story-line in part.**

**Welcome to chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like CP to you?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

_A Silent Night_

As Lily put the last of the swords in the water to cool off, she pondered the last few weeks. Her father had recently died, not four days past.

Apparently, he had died, and no one even knew his murderer. It wasn't the most curious thing that had ever happened in Narda, but it was definetly one of horrific circumstances.

When the few guards posted outside the city had found him, they saw some _thing _pecking at his body. Her family had had a proper burial for him, of course, or rather, what was left.

Lily was greatly saddened upon his death, for her mother had died in childbirth, telling her father beforehand that she was to be named Fire Lily.

Her 16th birthday had passed 3 days before his death, and he had thrown a grand party, full of the rich lord and lady friends her father'd grown up with. Lily suspected that her father would've liked it if one of the rich boys had decided to court her, and indeed one had, but he had been deeply saddened by her father's death as well, deciding to back off until the death wasn't as fresh in their minds.

Her father had given her advice after the party, which she remembered all too clearly;

"Lily," Her father'd said. "Listen closely, and I will give you advice. It isn't typical for the father to give the daughter advice, but since your mother is no more I must commemorate your rise to womanhood."

"First, think with a clear mind. You can never forge a blade properly if you become impatient or angered. A clear mindset will give you a good tool for bargaining prices on the market. Have a good heart. Feel guilty when something you did was wrong, but not overwhelmingly so. Remember, a clear mind, a clear conscience, a clear heart. When dealing with love, treat it gently, as though a flower that could just as easily be crushed beneath your feet or picked up out of thousands."

"Love comes from mysterious places, and to truly love someone, you have to be able to accept theirs faults along with their accomplishments. Anyone and anything can love you, so tread carefully, or you might just tred on your own tail trying to figure it out."

"Of other things and species, I know very little. Of what I do know, many are dangerous and few are friendly. If ever you had to choose a species, or side among anything, choose what you think is right. In fights, sometimes the best way to get your enemy to lose is knowing them better than your own lover. Study them carefully, and if ever you get thrust into the war between the Varden and the Empire, fight. No one but you can win your own battles."

"Unless somehow you have to accept it, never ask for help. Some who helps you could just as easily stab you in the back and not feel a twinge of regret."

"I've raised you to be a kind and thoughtful woman, but also a strong one. Never forget your legacy, Fire Lily, Scarlettsdaughter."

Lily had taken her father's advice to heart. Unfortunately, she had had to accept help within the week, for no one was willing to sell her property, so she had to earn it herself.

Lily made enough in the smithy to pay for food and water, but she'd need more if she wanted to hire men to help build the house she desired.

She knew of travelers who'd come every once in a while, asking for jobs and sharing stories. She could hire them.

Lily took out the swords from the water, touching the metal. No one had asked for her to fix theirs tools that day, so she had made swords. Her father had secretly been selling half of his supply of swords to the Varden, who'd thought his creations works of art.

And it was true. Lily hadn't seen much better swords made, except perhaps something of elven origins.

Lily wasn't quite as good as her father, but she still had some great skills, and she took a bit more time with it because she enjoyed the task, often carving flowers or star-like patterns into the hilts.

Lily sighed, closing her eyes for a second, then popping them open again, leaving the smithy. Coins clattered gently against her thigh in her pocket, and she remembered the bar she'd went to the night before, where she'd overheard the lords talking about the king raising taxes and giving smaller amounts of money to the peoples in return.

Lily had her sword belt on, and a knife tucked into a pocket inside her tunic. As she wandered out of the city and faced the seashore, she came upon a lightly colored stone.

It was silverish white in color, and she gently toed it with her boot.

Upon deciding it couldn't harm her, she picked it up, marveling at the beauty of the rock. It was barely tall enough to reach her knees, and Lily was 5'4", but it was surprisingly light for such a big rock.

She tucked in under her arm, intending to take it home. Lily looked up, and for the first time knew exactly what had killed her father.

It was as large as a house, easily, and had a beak, and big, leathery black wings, black skin, and looked and smelled absolutely disgusting.

She looked away after one glance, and took off running towards the city, screaming at them to shoot it down with their bows.

The guards by the front gate stopped talking to each other when they heard her, and took aim the creature that was now flying above her, flapping it's leathery wings at a constant beat.

She ran into the citadel, and ran straight past the guards, hiding behind the thin wall, before peeking out and taking a look at everything.

For some reason, the monster had turned away, flying back into the direction of the Spine. She wondered vaguely if the monster had come from the Empire, before taking off towards her smithy.

She put the rock down on a counter in the corner where no one looking in from the outside could see it, and whistled gently.

Her familiar, Silver, was a gray he-wolf, and her protector. She was one of the few people who could talk to animals with her mind, and she enjoyed the practice. He joined his mind with hers as soon as she was in his sight.

_What happened? As soon as you came in, you were panting heavily, as if being chased._

_I was._ Lily responded. _Here. _She showed him the memory of the monster chasing after her.

His neck fur raised, almost instinctively. _You are lucky to have escaped with your life._

Lily nodded in agreement.

Lily had found Silver ten years ago, leaving the Spine with broken fore and backlegs. Apparently, he had come from the forests of Du Weldenvarden, where the elves' magic had made him smart, but small.

Silver was smaller than your average housedog, but he was a lot smarter, more cunning, and wise beyond his years. In fact, living in the forest for so long had practically made Silver immortal.

He jumped up onto the counter, then stopped midstride, as though something had startled him. _Lily. Do you know what this is?_

_Uh... No?_

_Why, it is a dragon egg! Few of it's kind are left! Where did you find this?_

_On the beach._

_I see. _He responded.

They both jumped back slightly as they heard a tiny squeak. _Rats? _Lily asked uncertainly.

_No. _Silver said. _The egg must be hatching._

_What? For... Me?_ Lily couldn't believe her eyes. Right before their very eyes, the egg was cracking, and the thing inside it - the dragon - was trying to get out.

Finally, it shook free, and started to fall off the counter. Before it hit the ground, Lily dived, catching it.

Before she knew entirlely what had transpired, there came an ice-cold burning sensation, originating in her left palm. Silver shied away from the pain, and Lily fell to the floor, writhing in agony.

Then, as soon as it started, it stopped. Lily felt an alien presence in her mind, and shied away from it instinctively. It was still there though, just not as strong as before.

_I apologize. I didn't understand your pain, so I fled from it. _Silver said, regret in the tone of his thoughts.

_Was... Was that pain from the dragon? _Lily asked, sitting up into a different position. She carefully picked the dragon up, putting it in her lap. It nuzzled her gently, and she couldn't help but pet it gently too.

_I believe so. I think... I think you are now a Rider._

_A Rider? But I'm barely 16! I can't be a Rider._

_Ah, but you see, this hatchling chose you. It has no one else. Would you abandon it, just because you didn't like it and the things it presents?_

Lily could not. Already, she felt bonded to the dragon, as though no one and no thing could ever seperate them.

_No. I cannot abandon it._

_You're going to have to find a way to hide it, then, for I'm sure it will outgrow your smithy particularly fast, and then nothing can hide it from Galbatorix._

_What's it's gender anyways? We have to give it a name, right?_

_Once the youngling's mind develops, it will tell you on it's own. Until then, we can call it whatever we want._

_How about... Tempest, then? If it likes the name when it's old enough, it won't matter the gender._

_Tempest, huh? What made you think of that?_

_It'll be a ruler of the skies, won't it?_ Lily asked, pleased Silver liked the name.

_Aye. It's a mighty name, for one who will take back the skies from monsters like those that chased you before, as well as that evil king's dragon, Shrukian._

Lily stood up, taking the dragon with her. _If I hide Tempest in the Spine, could you take care of it, making sure that it can eat by itself, before returning to me?_

_I shall do that, and more. I shall teach all that I can of words, and try to keep close enough to still be able to talk to you through our minds. Nonetheless, you should check on it every once in a while, else it may wander, seeking to find you._

_Thank you so much, Silver._

Silver dipped his head in acknowledgement, and walked out of the smithy, showing the deserted street to Lily, when she then came out, dragon tucked safely under her cloak.

They walked out of town, towards the mountainside, and found a cave big enough for the two, and carefully placed Tempest there.

Silver promised to protect it, and she smiled happily. When the dragon tried following her, she gave it a thought. _Stay. _She gave it an impression as well, of the dragon staying behind, for it didn't know many words yet.

As Lily left, she gave the beautiful silverish white dragon one last look, and a last glance at the gray wolf standing guard on a rock a little ways behind it.

The dragon whimpered, but did not follow as she made her way back to the city.

* * *

><p>"So, Lily, how was your day?" Her 'uncle' said, later that very same evening.<p>

He wasn't really her uncle, just a close family friend of her father's. He and his wife, Nilgen, insisted that she stay with them, until she could afford a house of her own, and insisted upon the silly little nicknames.

"Very uneventful, Uncle." Lily said. Which was a lie, but they needn't know that. "What about you, Aunt Nilgen?"

Lily looked over at her Uncle's wife, who was 7 months pregnant. "Just a little pain from the baby, really. It's just a little active, is all."

This was their first child, and Lily's Aunt had been getting terrible pains from the baby, so Lily worried that she might not survive the pregnancy. Lily's own mother had died in childbirth, and she'd hate the fate upon anyone.

As they finished supper, they all gravitated towards the bedrooms, sleep overwhelming them.

As Lily lie inside her bed that night, she thought of how active the day had been, and quiet the night seemed at that moment drifted her to sleep, not even worrying of her future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN How was it? I hope this chapter was okay, I'm not to sure. Any helpful reviews are appreciated, so please don't hesitate. I enjoy constuctive critism.**

**Happy Thanksgiving, all, as well.**

-Okami


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter two. Hope you guys enjoyed the first two. I always start off my stories kinda rough, so I can never tell if it's good, and then I look back and realize that it kinda sucked.**

**In case you can't tell by the first paragraph, this is 2 months after chp. 1**

**Anyways, w/o further ado, chapta two.**

**Disclaimer: Why do you think CP is a girl, exactly?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

_The Flight_

Lily walked into her room, swung out the window, and landed on the tree outside of it, fastening her black cloak as she had been doing for the past two months.

She jumped onto the next tree branch, and then took a short leap onto the roof. She looked around, making sure no one was watching.

Lily took off running, jumping from one house to another. Over the past few months, she had managed to figure out the perfect route for leaving the city.

As her feet touched the last house on the route she took, they slipped, and she rolled over. Her hands barely caught the shingles of the house, and she dangled precariously.

Her boots rubbed lightly against the side of the house as she attempted to get a good footing on the house. Her foot finally caught onto something, and she dragged herself over the top, breathing heavily from the exertion.

She jumped onto a tree nearby, climbing down nimbly and running towards the front gate. The guards posted there were too lazy to notice a girl in black leggings and wearing a black cloak, hanging onto the darkness.

At most they might see a moving shadow, but they'd think it a trick of the light.

Lily climbed up to the crest in the hill where Tempest and Silver laid in wait for her. _Lily!_ Both theirs minds said, and they intermingled, glad to be together again.

Lily climbed into their own little world, hugging Tempest's snout. They'd discovered he was a boy, and he quite enjoyed the name they'd given him.

Silver crawled down Tempest's back and curled up in the bridge between his eyes, right in front of Lily, sharing his body heat.

Tempest brought a wing over them, and the small, dark space therein quickly heated up. Lily cast a grateful glance Tempest's way, and he winked one lazy eye at her.

_How've you been, Silver, Tempest?_

_Good. s_aid Silver. _I've taught Tempest a few more words since you were last here._

Lily turned her thoughts towards her partner-of-heart-and-mind, and he responded with a impression of happiness, before saying, _I caught my first furry-horned-four-leg today!_

She smiled, sharing in his happiness._ Did you now? How went the hunt?_

_Silver pointed him out, but I had already see it._

_It's seen, not see, in that tense. _Lily gently corrected, leaning away from Tempest and sitting down. Silver scrambled down his snout, laying atop Lily's lap.

Tempest gave her an impression of annoyance. _Your language is not easy to learn, little one. _

_Hey! _Lily said indignantly, even thought she knew how much Tempest'd grown. She tried to come at least twice a week, and even at those frequent time spaces she noticed his growth.

Whereas when he had first hatched, he had looked no bigger than Silver, now he was easily as big as a room, and probably would be able to support Lily, had she wanted to ride him.

_You should want to ride me. It is part of our bond as Rider and dragon, is it not?_

_Yes. _Lily conceded. _But still, you never know who might see us._

_How is your aunt doing, Lily? _Silver asked, changing the topic.

_I almost forgot to tell you both. She is due any day now, and I fear for the child. I have to watch out for them, so until the youngling is born, I shall come no more._

_That's okay. We are close enough to sense your mind if we need you. _Silver reassured her.

_Speaking of which, I probably need to get back soon._

Tempest expressed his irritation at her having to leave. She hated it too.

_We have to rid this world of Galbatorix. Only then will we be able to fly freely, as Rider and dragon._

_Aye. It is a tempting option. I will buy enough leather, and the next time I come, Silver can advise me in the makings of a saddle._

* * *

><p>A week after her last visit to her partners, Lily awoke in the middle of the night to the screaming, and somehow knew what was happening.<p>

She ran into her aunt and uncle's room, and starting gathering towels to help immediately. "What happened?"

"She shook me awake when the pains started. It's still early into the birth. Get a cloth she can bite into."

Lily scrambled about, but soon there was nothing to do besides sit and wait. She watched as her uncle whispered reassurances into her aunt's ear, and as her aunt's face became more and more strained and her panting became more evident.

Eventually, when daybreak appeared, she slumped backwards. Lily watched in horror, as she could see the baby but only the head. Her uncle felt Nilgen's pulse, then became more panicked. He eased the baby out, which immediately started crying, and handed it to her.

Lily took a step back, surprised by the sudden change of events, before taking charge, rubbing the baby gently to get rid of the blood on it, and then wrapping it firmly in a soft cloth, watching her aunt all the while.

The baby was a boy, and he was moving his little hands about pathetically, clearly seeking to be fed. She wasn't sure what to do. Her uncle was moving about frantically, trying to get her aunt to breathe again.

Finally, after nearly an hour, he gave up. He looked over to her, and she carried the baby with her, showing him his face.

He smiled lightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I knew she was weak, and might not survive, but I thought she could do it. Do you think you could raise that child well, Lily?" He asked.

Lily shrugged, helpless. "I've her tales of women adopting children and being able to feed them, but I've just reached maturity. I'm sure you could find another, more suited to this task."

He smiled again, but this time it was a smile of resignation. He unsheathed a knife on his bedside table, and stabbed himself.

Lily gasped, gently placing the baby on the bed, and holding up her uncle. "Uncle!"

"Lily, I give you my blessing." He croaked wearily. "Raise that child as your own, for I cannot. Without Nilgen, I have no reason to live. Tell him of his true parents if you wish, but make sure you tell him of my failure."

"I hope to see my wife again, Lily, and maybe the child when he grows to a ripe old age. But I cannot raise him by myself, nor do I wish it upon him to grow up around misery such as I."

He careessed the child's face slowly, then stopped moving altogether.

Lily was in shock. She had just lost her aunt and uncle, and was told to raise a baby. Compared to them, she was but a child! What could she do?

The baby whimpered softly, as if sensing her distress. She looked him right in the eye. "I name you Amias, meaning beloved, in the hope that all you shall meet will love you."

He gurgled, and Lily decided to see what she could do to feed him.

* * *

><p>Arya, Faölin, and Glenwing waited outside the village storyteller's house. They tightened the cloaks around their faces, for it was still daytime and they could not delay their journey for long. He ushered them in quickly.<p>

"What are you three doing here?" He asked grouchily.

"We seek your advice, Brom, Shurtagal." Arya said.

"On what? What could be so important to have you go out of your way just to ask me a question?"

"Well, Brom, the three of us noticed that whenever we pass by this village of yours the egg shakes a little more than usual. Perhaps one in this village is meant to be it's partner."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps it just likes the climate. Anyways, what was that super important question that you just had to ask me, heedless of your journey to the elves?"

"We seek your advice in this, Brom." Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hide! The three of you!" Brom said hurriedly.

**(A/N For the sake of Eragon x Arya, I'm making Arya younger in this fic. Just thought you guys should know.) **

"Uh, Brom?" The person at the door asked, knocking again.

Deciding that their hiding spots were good enough, the old man opened the door. "Yes?" He asked, eyes lighting up every so slightly at the sight of Eragon. "What is it?"

"Oh, well, I had some questions about the story you told us last night." Eragon said.

He spoke of the story that Brom told, of the Riders' fall. "You always seem to have endless questions, Eragon. Ask them quickly, I am expecting guests soon."

"Guests? Who?" Eragon asked.

"See? Full of questions. And besides, that's none of your business." Brom said, seemily slightly annoyed.

"Yeah... Um, anyways, about my questions. You're always talking of Riders. Who was the best dragon of them all? Not the strongest or the bravest or the wisest, but the kindest, the one who put all others before itself." Eragon asked, eyes shining.

"Ah. I know not which one was most like that, but I heard a tale of a dragon named Saphira, who was indeed wise, but also sweet, and kind, and in the fall of the Riders', she tried to distract the Forsworn as others escaped." Brom said, clearing out a chair and starting a fire. "Tea?"

Eragon nodded, looking around. "Why, it's still as messy as it was last time I was here, repairing tools."

Brom chuckled lightly but said, "Be careful. A lot of this stuff is very valuable."

Just then, the blue rock, which Brom knew to be the dragon egg, shook off Brom's table. Eragon caught it before it could hit the ground. "Is this va..." But the words died in his throat, as the egg started breaking.

"Eragon... The dragon... It hatches for you. Quickly now, put it down."

"Dragon?" He asked. "But I thought all dragons were either dead or in Galbatorix's hands? Why is this one in your study? Why do you have it?"

The elves decided to reveal themselves then, all watching in awe as the dragon broke free of it's egg.

Eragon leaned down to touch it, tentitavely, and fell backwards, the gedwëy insignia making itself known on his palm.

They heard crashes from outside, and Glenwing went out to check after casting a spell to hide his angular face and pointed ears. He did not make it back inside.

Faölin stepped outside as well, and saw the threat. "We must flee. Flee with the dragon and it's Rider, and make our escape. The Lethrblaka are attacking this village, along with the Ra'zac."

The elf grabbed Eragon, who's pain was slowly subsiding, and Arya grabbed the blueishly hued dragon, Brom following close behind.

The Lethrblaka rampaged around, destroying houses and the like. Before he could get closer to the trees surrounding the village, one struck out with it's tail, hitting Faölin clean in the back, but thankfully he dropped Eragon before he was thrown away, tossed as if weighing no more than a rag doll.

He hit a tree, and they couldn't see any movement coming from him.

Arya cried out, but Brom rushed her away, pulling Eragon onto his feet and pushing him with her.

Before he could stop her, Arya put the dragon hatchling down, and ran over to his body, a few tears escaping.

The Ra'zac knocked her out before Brom could get to her, and flew away. Far, far away, until they could see them no more.

Brom grabbed two horses from his stables, and while he was doing that, Eragon had managed to put together a pack full of food, and his arms filled with leather.

They rode off together, before anyone could accuse them of stealing the food or leather, and off they went, towards Eragon's uncle's farm, and deep into the heart of the Spine.

* * *

><p>Lily finished her story right as the infant started crying again. Tempest nosed the noisy little thing, before saying, <em>It wants to be fed.<em>

_Yeah, well... _Lily said, trailing off.

_I know you fed it before. You may have been too focused on your task, but I was watching. _Lily felt her cheeks grow warm.

"That's an invasion of privacy!" She said unhappily.

He snorted, steam coming from Tempest's nostril. _An invasion of privacy? We are bonded, youngling. You should want to share everything you can with me, as I have with you. You know I am right. We are dragon and Rider, rulers of the sky. We shall be together forever, and you think something as that embarrassing?_

Lily proceeded to feed the youngling, albeit unwillingly, even though the two with her were her only companions, trusted as they were.

_I see not the problem. She-wolves love feeding their pups. It gives a sense of closeness not found in much other places. I believe it is much the same with your kind. Even though it is not your child, especially not, you need the closeness. _Silver said.

"I... I cannot handle it. Not by myself. You will help me raise this baby, no?" Liky asked aloud, not calm enough to talk with her thoughts.

_You brought enough dried meat for yourself, and enough leather to make a good saddle? _When Lily nodded her consent, Silver continued.

_We shall make our way to the elves, then. I suspect you have great pride, greater even than some dragons, and will not part with this child willingly, as it was your Uncle's last wish._

_I know for a fact that the elves will accept you, child or not, and you shall train, for you wish to vanquish Galbatorix, and live free of his rein, able to live and fly about freely with the partner-of-your-heart-and-mind, and possibly with Amias._

"I understand, Silver." Lily said. She took off the strap of her guitar's case, and layed it down. She unstrung the one strap of the backpack she had on, feeling the weight leave her shoulders. Lily, after growing up in a forge almost all her life, had grown quite the arm muscles, which seemed to discourage most men, but she enjoyed, for they showed her strength.

**(A/N To be honest, I'm kind of assuming they have guitars and such, for the elves played instruments and the like, and I sincerely hope I don't offend anyone with this. I spent an hour listening to lullabies just so I could add one in. To be quite honest, I never realized before today how annoyingly simple the melodies are. I assume if I add her singing, you will all recognize the song.)**

_Lily. First, take a long strip of leather and... _As Silver told her how to make a proper saddle so they could fly without Tempest's scales hurting her upper thighs, she had to put Amias down, which Tempest then curled up around, sharing warmth and his underside, so the baby was soft and comfortable.

Nevertheless, he started crying, and Lily put down the leather she was holding trying to figure out the complex knots Silver described.

"Alright, Amias. I'll sing you a lullaby, one of three my father used to sing to me."

"Here we go;" She said, playing a rather simple tune on her guitar. "Hush a bye, don't you cry, go to sleep, my little baby, when you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses, dapples and grays, pintos and bays, all the pretty little horses, way down in the meadow. Poor little baby crying mama, birds and the butterflies flutter round his eyes, poor little baby crying mama, hush a bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby, when you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses, dapples and grays, pintos and bays, all the pretty little horses."

Lily hummed a bit, and Tempest joined in, making it sound a lot deeper than the song was supposed to be, but Amias seemed to enjoy it, for he fell asleep rather quickly after it.

Afterwards, they continued to their earlier positions. Lily trying to duplicate knots Silver patiently explained, and Tempest curled around Amias.

She finally managed one knot, and Silver showed her how much more she had to do. She groaned, leaning back against a rock.

Silver looked on, amused, as did Tempest. "It's harder than it looks." She grumbled. "Elves may have perfected the art, but this is my first time, and I am but a human."

Silver let out a throaty growl, which Lily took to be a chuckle. Tempest hummed, this time not in a lullaby, but in a song, one that Lily recognized.

She sighed again, lying down on the leather.

_Don't give up so soon. You never know, you coud become a master of the art._

_In one night? Yeah, right. _

But still, she sat up again, following Silver's instructions.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Brom, can we stop by my farm? I want to tell my uncle that I won't be home for a while."<p>

Brom worried the delay might slow them too much, but nonetheless agreed to stop.

When they got there, Eragon's horror was evident. He jumped off his horse, scrambling towards the wreckage.

The farm and house was completely destroyed, any animals having run off, and the whole place was on fire. "The Ra'zac must have seen your house first, before the rest of the village."

But Eragon ignored him. "Garrow? Garrow! Where are you?" He was granted a small groan, which sounded rather loud in the emptiness.

He looked, and finally found him, trapped beneath a bureau. He leaned a shoulder against it, putting all of his weight trying to get the thing off Garrow's legs.

Finally, Brom came over to help, and they managed to get it off. They pulled him out of the wreckage, but as tears streamed down Eragon's cheeks, they realized nothing could be done.

He was gone.

* * *

><p>Lily finally managed to tie the last knot for the saddle, and tried to put it on Tempest. He stood up obediently, and helped her get the saddle on.<p>

"Is it uncomfortable anywhere?" Lily asked.

He showed her a thought of right between his left foreleg and neck, and she gladly fixed it for him.

Lily jumped on happily, making sure the baby was asleep. Then, before Silver could protest the idea, Tempest took flight.

Lily laughed happily, glad to be on their first flight as dragon and Rider, together. Lily explained her happiness. _It just feels right somehow._

_As it should. We are dragon and Rider, one and the same. We are meant to fly together._

_I couldn't have put it better myself._

_Here. Let me show you what flying is really like. _Before she could protest, Tempest melded their conscience closer, letting her see through his eyes.

_This is amazing! How can you bear to part from the sky?_

A spark of amusement passed through their link, but also a hint of understanding. _I still have to eat, small one._

_Oh._ She realized. _This i__s absolutely amazing, short though some of your flights may be. It must be boring, being in that depression in the mountains for so long. _She felt him flap his wings, and his expressed happiness that she enjoyed flying as much as he did.

_Hold on tight! _

He did two quick flaps to gain altitude, then went into a corkscrew dive, spinning as he fell down to the earth. Right before they hit the ground, he extended his wings, and she felt the wind pull on them before he could stop.

He flew up high into the sky again, this time doing all sorts of loops and twirls that would be good in aerial battles and the like.

Lily whooped, and he roared, and they flew high up, behind clouds, a silver spot in a white fluffy clump.

She sighed, realizing they had to go back.

_Tommorow, though, we start on our journey to the elves, and we can fly as long as we want._

_Aye. Get a nice amount of sleep though, Tempest. I don't want you to overexert yourself._

They flew back down to where Silver waited.

He raged. _That was very foolish! I cannot believe you just took off like that!_

_The baby is fine though, right?_

_You think me incompetent? It rests still, upon the leftover leather you brought._

_Thank you. _She said.

He just snorted, refusing to talk anymore.

Tempest landed, and she wobbled off, trying to gain her balance after their flight.

Lily picked up Amias, and lay down among the leather, pulling a nice blanket from her pack onto her. Tempest curled up, casting a wing over them. Silver, grudgingly, curled up next to her, atop the blanket she wore.

They would worry about the next day after.

* * *

><p><em>Lily. <em>Tempest spoke. _You should relieve yourself, and replace the youngling's blankets. Wash them, and then eat quickly. We shall take off once you are done._

_Okay. _She replied, doing exactly what he told her to.

She crouched near a small but clear pond, cleaning off the baby's blanket, Amias being watched by Silver as they sat by her.

Finally, when she was done, Tempest flew over near them. The sun had just set, leaving them in a darkness unlike any other for the moon had yet to shine it's pale moonlight across the land.

She strapped her legs into the saddle, holding Amias in front of her with her legs. When she finished, she held Amias in her arms, Silver taking his spot in front of her.

She knew Silver, and knew he could hold on if they encountered turbulence, but she still worried, for as he might've been smaller than an average house dog, he was slightly larger than a medium-sized dog and his weight might counteract his balance, fighting against him.

Nevertheless, she knew it wasn't a totally helpless quagmire, as she figured she could reach out one hand to steady him if he needed it.

She knew that she would be relying greatly on her leg straps, and she hoped they would hold.

_Ready?_

_Yeah. Let's start our flight towards the elven cities._

Tempest took flight, and almost immediately noticed a problem.

_You remember that monster that chased you once when you first found my egg? _Tempest inquired, recalling the memory she had shared with him. He shared the thought with Silver as well, for their minds were closely intertwined.

_Yes. How could I forget?_

_Well, I think one is chasing us. _He gave a memory to Lily of something flying after them.

_Since we are smaller, if we go faster, it shouldn't be able to catch up with us._

_Maybe. I'll try my best to speed up, but you are going to have to change your grip, sacrificing one arm on the youngling to wrap around Silver and grab one of my neck spikes in front of you._

_Got it. _She paused, grabbing the neck spike mentioned.

_Ready?_

_Ready as we'll ever be._

Tempest increased the amount of flapping he did, and in turn speeded them up. Soon he was panting heavily, but he had managed to put a bigger gap between himself and the monster.

They soon passed the last mountains of the Spine, having been in flight for nearly half a day.

Silver told him to turn slightly northward, so that way they'd be heading for the forests of Du Weldenvarden.

Soon enough, after stopping to rest once and then up into the air again for nearly six hours of sitting in the saddle, they began to see the piney greens of the forest.

Lily sighed, and asked Tempest to land, for he deserved a rest, and she wanted a chance to relieve herself and gain feeling back in her legs.

Lily drank from the Anora river, glad to be able to stretch her legs after long hours in the saddle.

Silver too, was tired, and even though he wouldn't admit it aloud, she felt his relief as the ground was beneath his paws again.

She cleaned Amias again, and they took off, staying close to the fringes of the forest once they reached it, but not going directly inside, for, according to Silver, it was faster and easier not to go throught the trees.

Away they flew, closer to the destination they had set their hearts on going to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oh my god, 4,300 words. This took four hours to type out, one of which was sacrificed to editing, but I think I'm happy with the result. **

**What do you guys think? Too Mary-sueish? I'm trying to make it so Lily has too many imperfections, but I'm not sure I nailed it.**

**Please, tell me your thoughts in reviews. Constructive critism is appreciated, and I'm sure Tempest would love to read them after hunting. Helping him digest, you know.**

-Okami


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapta three baby. So excited to write this chapter, even after spending so long on the last one. Maybe you guys could review for me though. Coming up with the ideas and descriptions and even just typing gets tiring after a while.**

**I enjoy reading reviews because they point out the flaws in my stories while also telling me what I did that was good.**

**Um, anyways, ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I was Christopher Paolini, Eragon and Arya would've ended up together, and there'd be a book five out, describing all of Eragon's misadventures.**

**Also, I own nothing in the naming of Saphira, I just couldn't really think of a better way of describing it, but that doesn't mean I own it, cuz' I don't.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

_The Capture_

Lily walked and walked, pacing, trying to keep calm as she saw another flash of movement. _Tempest, please get here quickly._

_I'm flying as fast as I can._

Tempest had been out hunting, and Lily eating some dried jerky when she noticed something moving just outside her line of sight.

_You thinks that monster has been chasing us since the Spine?_

They were two weeks into their journey, which is why he was wondering.

Finally, Tempest landed in their clearing.

Lily stoked the fire, and held Amias closer. She pointed out the thing with her mind, and Tempest showed her a vision with his inhanced night-vision.

She sucked in a breath, and then conversed with Silver and Tempest in her head.

_I think we can take him. The three of us, me with my sword, Silver with tooth and claw, and you with the same, Tempest._

_Very well. _Tempest conceded.

_We'll need a plan._ Silver said wisely._ We can't just go in blindly. _He finally returned to the clearing, the rabbit's blood on his chops looking eerily murderous in the firelight. _The one thing I can't understand is why it hasn't attacked yet._

_Maybe because of the fire? _She suggested.

_If that's the case, it won't be held at bay for long._

_Silver, hide in the bushes right close to there. _Lily said, pointing with her mind. _I'll get Amias into a sling on my back, so if we have to go quickly we won't have to pick him up._

_I'll swing my guitar in Tempest's saddlebag. Tempest, please don't let it harm the guitar. It's one of my last gifts I have left from my father. Y__ou'll engage the monster in open combat, and I'll flank it._

_Silver and I should time our attacks, and hopefully that will work well._

The three got into positions, and Lily quickly signaled for Tempest to attack. He roared, saliva dripping a little from the mouth. The monster retaliated, and they were soon in a battle of tooth and claw.

On a chance, she signaled to Silver and they ran out to help him. She unsheathed her stone sword, cutting and slashing at anything that was black and moving **(A/N God, sounds friggin' racist once you type it... Also reminds me of the hash swinging slasher for some reason... I think I might be kinda messed up)**. She rolled as a tail cut through the air above her head, narrowly dodging it.

_Little blossom! _Lily was unsure for a second, but then realized the new nickname Tempest had given her, and anticipated the warning, right as the monster tried scratching at the space where she'd been standing a moment before.

She gave Tempest a mental communication of _Thanks! _before slashing out again, rolling and twisting and in every way possible trying to hurt it.

_I've figured it out! _Silver exclaimed.

_Figured what out? _Lily asked, trying to focus on the mental conversation while at the same time not get hit by the thing.

_What this monster is. I've heard tale of it from one or two elves, but never thought much of it._

_Well, don't delay, tell us!_

_It is called a Lethrblaka, one who hunts humans in the darkness of the night. It is cunning, and very fast. It cannot, however, use magic, for if it could we'd be dead._

_Why didn't you pay close attention to this when you heard it whispered between elves?_

_Because, _He became agitated lightly at this, though Lily could sense a deeper emotion. _When you hear the elves sing their songs of longing and love and wish for a mate, you do not pay close attention to the words spoken between them._

_As I have taught you in the past two weeks, elves speak a different language. Also I as I have taught you, the language is hard to learn, but once learned, you can speak the language of truth._

Lily paused in her motions, awe seeping through their link. Silver was educated in the language of the elves and humans, virtually immortal, and exceedingly cunning, strong, and good in a quagmire.

_Blossom! _Tempest exclaimed, but this time he wasn't fast enough.

The Lethrblaka grabbed her in it's claw, clamping down and making it hard for her to breathe. Luckily, Amias was right above the claws, and did not get squished.

Tempest roared in outrage as it took to the skies, wasting precious time as Silver climbed onto his back.

He roared again, racing behind the Lethrblaka, which grasped her tighter.

The last thing Lily saw was his eyes, beautiful silver eyes full of moonlight, determined to catch up. She passed out.

* * *

><p>Eragon was not sure what was worse. The dreams, or having to wait.<p>

He had been having conflicting dreams of blood and warfare.

The trio had camped in the Spine, watching and waiting as patiently as they could as Eragon's dragon continued to grow. During this time, Brom made a saddle out of the leather Eragon had stolen from Gedric for that exact purpose.

Brom had made it extremely large, and made it adjustable for when the dragon grew ever bigger. Eragon had been surprised at the size he estimated the dragon would grow to.

Eragon had begun learning of swordplay, magic, and the exercise of the mind from Brom. He was an excellent teacher, and Eragon often wondered where he really came from.

Brom may have appeared old, but in their first sparring session he had beaten Eragon by such a large margin that one who did not know what they had been doing would have assumed he had tumbled down a hill, from all the bruises he had on display.

Every other day they worked on magic, and every evening on swordplay.

On the days they used not for magic, he was taught in the art of protecting his mind, which Eragon was by no means skilled at. It took Brom 15 seconds before he was able to worm his way into Eragon's mind.

The dragon grew steadily, and Eragon finally decided it needed a name, when it was big enough and he knew it could support him if he wished to fly.

Pit had been about three weeks since his Uncle's murder, and if they did notsleeve soon they would never be able to find the beast that had killed him.

He knew they had to leave soon, so he called his dragon to him, when Brom was not around.

Brom gave him many names to choose from, and he toyed with Vanilor and Eridor, but it denied them all.

_How about Turgath, or maybe Rythr?_

_No. _It seemed amused with his efforts. _Eragon._

"That's my name; you can't have it," he said, rubbing his chin. "Well, if you don't like those, there are others." He continued through the list, but the dragon rejected all that he proposed. It seemed to be laughing at some joke Eragon did not understand, but he ignored it and continued suggesting names. "There was Ingothold, he slew the . . ." A revelation stopped him. _That's the problem! I've been choosing male names! You are a she! _

_Yes. _The dragon folded her wings smugly.

Now he knew what to look for, he came up with half a dozen or so, but none of them fit. He almost gave up, when he remembered the last name Brom had muttered quietly to him. Eragon liked it, but would the dragon?

He asked.

"Are you Saphira?" She looked at him with shining, bright blue, intelligent eyes. Deep in his mind he felt her satisfaction.

_Yes. _Something clicked in his head and her voice echoed, as if from a great distance. He grinned in response. Saphira started humming.

* * *

><p>Arya woke up again, amidst her haze of pain. The last thing she remembered was running to Faölin, trying to take his body with them.<p>

She flinched at the word. His _body. _Her friend and companion of over five years **(A/N Again, making her younger so Eragon has a better chance. Ah, I can hear their wedding bells now...) **was gone. Never to be seen again.

He was gone into the void, and now she was with the enemy. She dimly remembered the egg hatching, and became warm at the thought of a free Rider.

She reached out tentatively with her mind, but it was her actual ears that heard the exchange first.

"The king wishessss for you to interrogate the elf while we report back." The voice speaking was unlike any human she had heard before, and then with a jolt she knew it wasn't human.

The thing that responded didn't seem any more human. "Has your, ah, parent caught that other, uh, nuisance?"

"I wouldn't expect anything lesssss. Beware, however. If the interogation doesss not go well, the king ssshall come himself."

"For the Rider? I wouldn't be surprised."

She heard footsteps going in two different directions, one towards her and the other leading in what she pressumed to be the exit.

The footsteps stopped just short of around four feet in front of her, and she opened her eyes to tiny slits.

The thing standing outside what she now realized was her cell was unlike anything she had ever encountered before.

It had blood-red eyes and maroon hair, and a twisted smile upon it's inhuman face.

A Shade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I wasn't sure, but I think this is a good place to end a chapter.**

**I plan on writing the next part to this chapter and uploading them at the same time, but in might get too excited and upload this right away.**

**Hope this raises lots of questions, maybe. I'm not totally sure, but I pretty sure I won't include them torturing Arya, it will just be assumed.**

**Also, just so you guys know, I am not planning on adding everything from the books because if you wanted that you could read them yourself. This has the edited versions of _Eragon_ and _Eldest,_ so I will add the changes to the stories as we go.**

**Hope this chapter was okay, please leave your thoughts in the form of reviews. It only takes a few seconds! Bye!**

-Okami


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Welcome to chapter 4. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely similar to what you read here.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

_The Chains_

"Saphira!" Eragon crowed, wanting to share the moment with her.

She flew up and landed beside him.

They were standing on the edge of a steep cliff, that ended sharply and completely flattened out onto the plains below.

For someone who'd always lived in a valley where there was hills and mountains everywhere, it kind of unnerved Eragon.

They were planning on buying new horses from Yazuac, the nearest town, as it was in the direction the Ra'zac had headed in.

Brom had been talking a lot about magic, but all he had really taught Eragon was that it was really hard to do.

As they made their way down to the plains, Brom taught Eragon more about dragons, how they fought, the conditions they needed to hatch. He explained what and when they needed to eat. There were various ways to care for their claws and clean their scales.

Eragon asked a lot of questions, and Brom seemed pleased with the inquiries. "Who was the Rider that owned Zar'roc?"

"A mighty warrior," said Brom, "who was much feared in his time and held great power."

"What was his name?"

"I'll not say." Eragon protested, but Brom was firm. "I don't want to keep you ignorant, far from it, but certain knowledge would only prove dangerous and distracting for you right now. There isn't any reason for me to trouble you with such things until you have the time and power to deal with them. I only wish to protect you from people who'd use you for evil."

Eragon snorted, glaring at him. "I think you just enjoy speaking in riddles. I have half a mind to leave you so I won't be bothered by them."

"Peace. All shall be told later." Brom said gently. Eragon grunted, unconvinced.

They found a comfortable place to spend the night and set up camp. Saphira joined them as the dinner was set on the fire. _Did you have enough time to hunt for food?_

_If the two of you were any slower, I would have time to fly across the sea and back without falling behind._

_You don't have to be insulting. Besides, we'll go faster once we have horses. _

She let out a puff of smoke. _Maybe, but will it be enough to catch the Ra'zac? They have a lead of a few weeks and several leagues. And I'm afraid they might suspect they might know we're following them. Why else would they have destroyed the farm in such a spectacular manner, unless they wished to provoke you into chasing them?_

_I don't know, _Eragon said, troubled. He didn't think that she'd remembered the farm, but maybe it was from his own memories. Saphira curled up beside him, and he leaned against her, welcoming the warmth of her belly.

Brom sat across the fire, whittling two longs stick. Eragon sighed, already knowing where it was going.

He threw one at Eragon, and Eragon caught it out of sheer reflex. "Defend yourself!" Brom said, attacking.

Eragon had gotten a bit better, but not so much that he could beat Brom. By the time they were finished, he still had a ton of bruises.

He curled up by Saphira, upset and sore.

* * *

><p>Eragon's face was pale with effort.<p>

He leaned against houses and fences, taking it slow back towards Brom and their new horses. He was surprised, after all that had happened.

He was rather puzzled at the fact that horses had still been there, considering the slaughter that had occurred.

Urgals, two of them, had attacked them. Brom had guess Ed that a huge company had passed through, and the two were deserters. Eragon had used magic, _magic,_ and killed them. He was still in awe, but he felt as though he hadn't eaten for days. He finally made his way back to Brom, right as Saphira landed.

_Little one! _Saphira said, distressed and annoyed with herself.

_I'm fine. Don't worry. Just tired. _He said after having her sniffing him for injuries. _Carry Brom. He won't be able to stay on the horse's back._

Brom groaned, waking up. "What... What happened?"

"I killed the Urgals. I'll tell you all about it later. Right now, I think we should leave. Saphira's going to carry you in case you faint again."

Brom nodded, and Saphira took off.

They conversed, speaking of the magic Brom had used to light the fire on the plains the night before, when it was too windy for Eragon to light it. _It wasn't a curse at all! Brom was using magic!_

_You should ask him about it with caution, little one. You never know how he might react._

_Yeah, you're right._

* * *

><p>Eragon looked in awe at the storm approaching them. Brom looked at the clouds and grimaced. "Normally I wouldn't suggest going into a storm that big, but we're in for a battering no matter what we do. Might as well get some distance covered."<p>

It was still calm when they entered the storm front. As they entered it's shadow, Eragon looked up.

The thundercloud had an exotic structure, forming a natural cathedral, with a massive arched roof. With a bit of imagination, Eragon could see pillars, windows, soaring tiers, and snarling gargoyles.

As Eragon lowered his gaze, he saw a giant ripple racing through the grass, flattening it. It took him a second to realize that the wave was a tremendous blast of wind. Brom saw it, and they both hunched their shoulders, preparing for the storm.

The gale was almost upon them when he had a terrible thought. He twisted in his saddle, yelling with his mind and voice, "_Saphira! Land!" _Brom's face grew pale.

Overhead, they saw her racing to beat the storm, angling back to gain more time. She wasn't going to make it.

Eragon spurred his horse, Cadoc, as that was what he decided to name it, and ran back, trying to help Saphira.

The wind beat her, lifting her enough to stop her movement, then entirely and lifting her up and throwing her down.

They watched as she flipped, the tempest's rage absolute. It picked her up again, and threw her towards the ground on her back.

Eragon finally reached her, jumping off Cadoc as the horse would go no closer, and tried helping Saphira fold her wings.

The wind lifted her up and over Eragon, barely missing killing him with one of her neck spikes. He threw himself on her wing, and she managed to close it. He flipped over her, not hesitating.

Her wing flapped helplessly, and he leaned all his weight against it, forcing it to close.

She huddled together, panting heavily. Eragon asked her, _Are you okay?_

_ I... I think so. Nothing's broken-I couldn't do anything; the wind wouldn't let me go. I was helpless. _She shuddered, and fell silent.

Eragon looked her over again, concerned. _You're alright now. I'm here. _He spotted Cadoc a ways off, and called to the horse with his mind.

Brom came up to them then. "Is she alright?"

Eragon nodded, not trusting his voice.

They kept going, Saphira keeping pace on foot.

* * *

><p>Eragon kicked a tree, deflated. They'd come so far, just to find the Ra'zac had flying mounts, and had flown off.<p>

He wandered off a ways, thinking of what to do. His foot hit something, and he picked it up.

He poured a bit on his finger, and immediately felt it burning him. He rubbed it off on a nearby tree, panicking slightly.

Elated lightly, he ran back to the clearing where Brom and Saphira were waiting.

He showed it to them and he and Brom conversed, deciding how to proceed. "Well, I'm happy you had the sense not to drink it."

Saphira snorted, and they continued on with their discussion, Eragon becoming more excited as the conversation finished. "So, if they keep track of their shipping records..."

Eragon had trailed off, but Brom finished his sentance. "If so few people buy the stuff, then we could track the Ra'zac to their home territory."

Eragon nodded, and they set off immediately, Brom explaining to Eragon how they would get there.

* * *

><p>Eragon stepped on the moss. "Why's it all so green? Don't they have winter here?"<p>

"Yes," Brom answered, "But it's much more mild here, because fog from the ocean rolls in, dampening everything and keeping it nice and moist." **(A/N Idk why, but a lot of girls at my school hate that word. Anyone know why?)**

The first person to spot Teirm was Saphira. Eragon guessed she had a better vantage point as she was flying and could see over the clouds, but soon he could see it for himself. A breeze from the west blew the mist away, and he gasped.

Nestled by the edge of the shimmering sea, where proud vessels were docked with furled sails. The surf's dull thunder could be heard in the distance.

The city was contained behind a white wall, with rows of rectangular arrow slits lining it and a walkway on top for soldiers and watchmen. The wall's smooth surface was broken by two iron porticullises, one facing the western sea, the other opening south to the road. Above the wall rose a huge citadel built of giant stones and turrets. In the highest tower, a lighthouse lantern gleamed brilliantly. The castle was the only visible thing over the fortifications.

"Remember, Evan," Brom said, using the fake names they'd decided on. "It doesn't matter if you say your name, but it's better if you remember our fake ones. People have an annoying habit of remembering things they shouldn't."

Eragon felt Saphira fly off to find somewhere to hide. He longed for a time when she no longer had to hide herself, for she was a beautiful dragon, and deserved to bring awe to everyone who saw her.

_You flatter me._

_I suppose. _Said Eragon, though he could sense her satisfaction. He smiled, ever so slightly.

* * *

><p>Lily had been struggling for so long, and finally the thing accidentally dropped her. Now, of course, she wished that the thing hadn't been flying right over Teirm. Luckily, it had only been flying about 50 feet above the ground, but that could still hurt if she didn't land properly. She slipped Amias into her arms, hugging him closely.<p>

She wondered vaguely if the city would think she was dive-bombing and trying to steal something.

She also pondered the fact that the Lethrblaka was taking her to Teirm. She figured it would take her to Gil'ead, because she had heard that was a rather big prison there. The only reason she could think of was that it wanted to be with it's child or something, but why would it come to Teirm first without dropping her off, she hadn't a clue, unless it was some sort of test, or maybe the thing was sabotaged by a magician who wanted to stall it.

Whatever the reason, Lily landed rolling, but tweaked her ankle a bit. When she tried to stand up, her left foot wouldn't support her weight at all.

She ran, hoping that the monster wouldn't pick her and Amias right back up.

He was sleeping, but that didn't mean he would do that forever. She had to get them inside before he could wake up, start crying, and draw attention to them.

She looked around, trying to see a doctor's place or something similar. Unfortunately, she appeared to be in the upper class district. All the doors in front of her were for mansions, except for one. She hobbled over, figuring it was her only hope.

When Lily was right in front of the store, she noticed a pair of eyes watching her.

She walked in, and was relived to find the sign said it was a herbalist's shop. Maybe the person who owned the place could fix her foot.

She looked through the windows, looking up at the sky until she saw the Lethrblaka, a distant black dot hovering above the city.

She looked around, trying to spot the pair of eyes that was gleaming at her from before. "Hello?" She asked to the empty shop.

_Hello. _Something responded in her mind.

_Tempest?_ She asked, even though she could tell that this mind's voice wasn't as deep as her dragon's.

_I'll have you know I am no storm, little miss._ A cat with oversized paws, muscular shoulders, and a shaggy mane walked out from under the leaves of a shrub. It had little black tufts surrounding it's ears.

_A werecat!_ Lily said, astonished.

_Ah, at least you recognize my kind. That other dragon Rider that came in earlier today didn't even know what I was. Say, why were you talking about tempests earlier?_

_Not tempests, Tempest, my dragon. We got separated and... _Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized her own situation.

_You are a Rider, yes? Listen closely, and I will tell you two things. First, when the time comes and you need a weapon, look at your friends for advice and help in your most dire hour. Then, when all seems lost and your power is insufficient, go to the rock of Kuthian and speak your name to open the Vault of Souls._

_What? If you're giving me advice, you should, at the very least, tell me your name. _

_I have many, and you should know that names are powerful things... Dragon Rider, you may call me Solembum._

She asked about what he meant before, but the werecat just licked his paw. Forgetting the strange statement for a moment, she asked "Do you know the owner of this store? Or if they'll be back soon?"

The cat just kept licking his paw, but his vivid red eyes gleamed, no longer staring at her. They stared behind Lily.

Lily looked around again, at all the plants. There was a creeper climbing down a pot hanging from the ceiling, and more herbs than she could count. She spotted a fire lily, for which she was named after.

She took special care not to touch anything, and hobbled her way over to the flower. Lily studied it meticulously, for though it had been her mother's favorite, she had not seen more than a glance of one.

Just then, the door to the shop opened. She stared at it for a second longer before turning to face the newcomer.

She was rather short, with curly black hair. Lily noticed her stiffen for a second, before turning and staring right at her. Lily gave a small bow, holding Amias in a way that he wouldn't be disturbed, and introduced herself. "Hello. I am Lily, and this is Amias." She said, showing her him. "Are you, perhaps, the owner of this establishment?"

"Indeed I am. Solembum seems to like you, and he told me you needed something? What is it?"

"Um, well..." Lily trailed off, embarrassed. "I was wondering if you'd give me some medicine to help fix my foot."

"What'd you do, dive-bomb in here?" She asked jokingly.

Lily laughed awkwardly at the statement, and watched as the woman pulled out two stools.

She offered for Lily to sit, so she limped her way over to the counter.

"I'm Angela the herbalist. Great to meet you, Lily. Is that your full name, or is it shortened? I do enjoy names."

She shifted uneasily at the fact, but told her anyways. "It's Fire Lily, actually."

"Ah, a very powerful, passionate name. That's why you were studying that flower over there so meticulously? If you want, I can give it to you, Fire."

"Just call me Lily, please. That flower is very pretty, but I don't have money to pay. Also, I don't have money to pay for the herbs to fix my foot, so I'm not entirely sure why I came in here..."

"Nonsense! I'll do it for you."

The herbalist stood up from the chair across from Lily, and walked over to it. She seemed to mutter something to it, then picked the flower, putting the pot behind the counter. She came back over to Lily, handing her the flower, then asked her to show her ankle.

Lilou pulled up her pants, and was distressed to see the yellow, purple blob. In fact, she flinched, and became aware of the stinging, throbbing sensation coming from it.

Solembum jumped down from the shelf he was hiding on above their heads, right into her lap.

Lily reached out, tentatively and began scratching behind his ear, holding Amias in her other hand. He purred, almost automatically. The simple pleasure in it distracted her from the pain, which she realized was probably the goal.

Angela walked about her shop, gathering plants here and there.

She returned, pulling Lily's leg into her lap, putting some sort of sticky, gooey green stuff onto her leg. She wrapped it in a leaf, and put the leg down. She handed Lily a thick stick, and gestured for her to stand and pull her pant sleeve down.

Solembum jumped off with a nudge of her thoughts, and she stood, leaning heavily on the stick.

Angela gave her a once-over, and Lily shifted uncomfortably. "If you would like, I could tell your fortune."

Lily's eyes shifted towards the crystal ball. "I'm afraid I don't put much faith into that sort of thing, and besides, you've already done enough for me."

"No, no, not the crystal ball. That's just for show. I can give you a real fortune telling, if you'd like. Solembum seems to like you, and I think you're fate would be very interesting, not to mention the fact that you seem important. However, the future can be troubling for some, and downright unbearable for others. Only four before you have ever gotten a fortune telling from me, and not all of them were happy ones."

Lily looked on uncertainly. _Do I want to know my future? Well, it may help with my decisions to come, at the very least. _Her uncertainty growing, she nodded to the herbalist.

The herbalist went into the back of the shop, weird sounds and squishes coming from it. She came back out, pulling a small wooden table and a bag full of who-knows-what.

She poured the stuff out of the silken bag, and Lily looked at it curiously. "Dragon knucklebones." Angela explained. Each one was slightly longer than a finger, and runes and symbols were inscribed on their sides. "Unlike tea leaves, crystal balls, or even divining cards, these have true power. They do not lie, but understanding what they say can be... complicated. If you wish, I will cast and read them for you."

"Where'd you get them?" Lily asked.

"An... interesting place." She replied. "Are you ready?"

"Not in the slightest. Let's do this."

"_Manin!__ Wyrda! Hugin!_" Angela shouted. Lily faintly recognized the words, realizing they were from the ancient language, and to use them Angela must be a witch. She shook the thought from her mind as she watched as the woman threw the bones onto the cloth she had lied down before which they had been in when she first got them out. Angela studied them for a few tense minutes. "This future is very hard to decipher, but it is easier than the last one I read. I shall start here," She said, pointing to it.

"The thundercloud, being so far apart from everything else, means you will not have many friends, so you will become closer to each and everyone of them because of that, but," and at that, she pointed a finger at Lily, "that doesn't mean they are especially close to you."

She moved her hands over to a group that was more jumbled. "This is not as easy to decipher, yet I will try. The crooked tree means you will be betrayed by one close to you, and it'll be a terrible betrayal. You will go into a state of complete distrust, except for one who reasons with you. The wandering path shows you will have countless choices. Some that will affect the fate of the world."

"Beware of losing your way, for only one of these choices can lead to you having happiness."

"But this is good, for you are one of the very few people to be truly free in this world. That freedom is a gift, but it is also more binding than chains. Many would throw their lives on the line to save yours, some of which aren't even people you may like."

"This cage mark on this bone right here, across from the wandering path, says that because of some of your choices, you will be captured by your enemies. Twice, this will happen, one of which, judging by this cloth on this other bone, will be okay. You'll be rescued. The second time, however, will be much farther into your future, judging by this timepiece bone on top of it."

"You will be tortured, the likes of which you may never have felt before. If you give in, however, according to this bone right here," She pointing at one that looked like it had a thumb pointing down, "The side that you were on will fall, and you may never know what it is like to be truly free ever again."

"Over here your fate becomes even more twisted. This X mark shows that you would and will do something truly remarkable for two friends, who fell in love over time as you just stood back and watched. According to this... Ah, broken heart, right here, you will fall in love many times, but none of them will be happy affairs, as they will deny you because of your status. Eventually, according to this bone right here," At this point, she pointed at a bone with the carving of a road ending on it.

"You will just give up entirely on love, instead focusing all your energies on a task that will bring back life."

"According to this sailing ship above the X, because of your favor, you will leave this land, and return, but only on occasion."

"You will live an extraordinarily long life, longer than almost anyone you know. Eventually though, you might just find happiness."

"Happiness would probably be good after all of that." Lily muttered, looking over her fate again.

Angela chuckled, and picked up the bones, putting them back into the bag. "Indubitably. Your life is very interesting. May I ask, again, just who you are, exactly?"

"Can... Can you keep a secret?" Lily asked, uncertain. Angela nodded, so she continued. "Please, don't tell the king... I am a dragon Rider."

Angela actually looked stunned, a feat Lily was sure didn't happen very often. "Where is your dragon?"

"I... I don't know. We were separated, and..." Tears came to her eyes, and a lump in her throat caused her to stop talking.

"No wonder you're going to have such a long life! Things are getting so interesting in Alagaësia, I can't wait to see what happens next. I do hope you don't give in. I'd hate to see the Empire win." The woman's eyes glowed brightly.

"Why were you and your dragon separated?" Angela asked, pity in her eyes.

Lily looked away, not wanting to see it. "We were attacked, and I was captured. Only now was I able to get away."

"Why didn't your dragon follow you?"

"I... I'm not sure. I blacked out." Lily said, ashamed of herself.

"Why did the thing that captured you bring you here?"

"I'm not certain, but I think the thing was cursed, forced to go off track." Lily said, telling the witch her assumptions.

"That wouldn't make a whole lot of sense, but I suppose it is your best guess, correct?" The women paused for a second, then continued, saying, "Why do you have a baby?"

"My uncle, he, uh, told me to look after it, because my aunt had died in the birth of the child and he didn't want to live without her. He gave me his blessing, but he killed himself."

Lily hadn't realized it, but she was crying. She raised a hand before th herbalist could see and wiped a tear away.

She bit on her lip, focusing on the pain. The witch looked at her again, staring into her soul. Lily looked away after a second, focusing on the flower she'd given her. Lily brought it up to her face, hesitating slightly before sweeping some of her hair back, putting the lily behind her ear.

"Thanks for my fortune. And for fixing my foot. I best be going."

Angela looked at her with concern, but did not try to stop her, instead saying a warning. "Beware of toads, stay away from bamboozled coconuts, and try to look on the bright side of life."

Lily smiled, happy that she cared enough to warn her of stuff, even if Lily had no idea what she was talking about.

She took one step outside, and was swooped up in the air again, without any warning. Just, poof! Gone.

* * *

><p>Arya watched as the Ra'zac dragged in another prisoner, who looked to be crying. She didn't appear to be struggling, and for that the elf thought that she was just another weak little human girl.<p>

Then, the Ra'zac stopped, showing her her cell. Arya eavesdropped on the conversation. "Thissss will be your cell. However, the king has decided he needs information out of you asssss soon as possible, so we shall start immediately."

She realized then, that the human was still conscious. They dragged her over to the main spot for torturing, which was right in front of a furnace. They were on the second floor, and Arya had a pretty good view, because the fire was right next to the end of the cell block, and her cell was also right there.

She watched as they dragged her over, and she realized the girl was holding something close to her chest.

The Ra'zac ripped it out of her hands. It was a baby.

The girl cried, but didn't say anything. _Smart. If she had said anything, they might've threatened the baby._

He handed it to a soldier, who seemed unsure what to do, but ran off anyways.

Arya watched as the Shade, Durza, appeared, lurking in the shadows. He had tortured Arya plenty of times in her imprisonment, and she figured he was hoping to gain some useful information about torturing someone, if nothing else.

The Ra'zac chained her hands in front of her, after taking her tunic off. The girl didn't say a word about it, and she seemed to be looking off at where the soldier had disappeared with her baby.

The girl shook her head, seeming to gather herself, and faced forward. Arya wondered why the female had a baby. She hadn't learned an awful lot about humans during her time as an ambassador, but Arya knew that most of the time humans didn't have children at the younger ages.

The young woman was chained, hands and foot. They put a brand in the fire, and Arya knew they would not go easy on this girl.

The elf watched as the Ra'zac brought out a whip, and studied the young girl. She was visibly shaking, but other that she wasn't doing much of anything. She'd stopped crying, and was now just staring at the block of wood she'd been chained to.

The Ra'zac was not gentle, but the girl said nothing. After the fifteenth, the monster put the thing down, and walked towards the fire.

It reached out, grabbing a fire-hot brand. It banged off the smouldering coals on the side of the furnace, then turned towards her. "Had enough yet?" The monster whispered gently, as though trying to sooth the girl.

She just shuddered at the clickety sounding voice that was his. He walked back over, and waited a few seconds. Soon enough, the tension thickened.

This time, the girl could not hold back her scream of agony. Arya looked away, feeling saddened at the fact that they did this torture.

She looked back as a second, louder scream rent the air, as the Ra'zac put another brand upon her back, still holding the first against it.

It did this circle two more times, upon which the girl fainted. The monster called soldiers to return her to her cell, and they laid her down on her belly, as to not aggravate her wounds.

* * *

><p>The torture continued for many days. Sometimes, the Shade did it, but mostly it was the Ra'zac.<p>

They turned to using hot knives to cut open her skin, punching and kicking and biting, and Lily always fainted. The monsters who were her torturers continued to ask her, "Had enough yet?"

Lily did not understand what she did wrong. Yes, she had a dragon, but that did not mean they could practically kill her.

She realized that they poisoned her food, and she stopped eating. One time, a soldier had been told to force feed her, and she nearly bit his finger off.

She was certain that they cursed her, but she did not care. All she wanted was to know Amias was safe.

And Tempest. And Silver.

She almost could not bear the fact that she and Tempest were no longer together, and she worried about his whereabouts.

Lily had noticed the stares the person in the cell across from her had given. At first, she was interested. Then she noticed it was an elf.

She wasn't happy with the fact that they had managed to catch one. That meant that these people were a lot stronger than they seemed.

She rolled over on her cot again, pondering these thoughts.

Her eyes caught the sight of the elf in the cell, and, uncertainly, tried to reach her mind out to it.

She knew she'd done it with Solembum and Silver, but she was especially close to Silver, as he was the one who taught her how to use her mind in that way.

Solembum, however, had been a complete stranger, and he had entered her mind first.

She finally reached it, and brushed the alien mind gently with her own conscious. _H-hello?_

_Yes?_

_Do you know how to get out of here?_

_If I did, do you really think I would still be in here?_

_No, I guess not._

_H-how did you get in here? _The elf asked, as though it was a tentative subject.

Without really thinking about it, she did what she would have done with Tempest, and shared her memories with the elven maid, as she knew it was a girl now. Lily left out the fortune-telling and Solembum's advice, but otherwise told her of her capture.

She seemed to flinch at the onslaught on memories, before sorting through them. _You're a Rider. _The elf claimed, seeing Lily's memory of Tempest that she had shown her.

_Yes, _Lily said, even though the question was rhetorical, _and you're an elf._

_Forgive me, _The elf thought. _I haven't even introduced myself. I am Arya. And you are?_

_Lily. _She said, even though she knew the elf was only asking out of courtesy. She was sure Arya had learned her name from her memories.

_Aren't you hungry?_

_Yes. _Lily answered plainly.

_Then why don't you eat?_

_Surely you, elf, have realized that the food is poisoned, correct?_

_Yes, but I still have to eat. They force feed me the poison when I am being tortured, and the antidote is in the fod every night._

_Bah! You should be able to fast, Arya. Isn't your race supposed to be magical? You should know better._

_I can't help it. They torture me as they do you, and I am hungry beyond belief when they finish._

Lily's thoughts became troubled. _I suppose there is no point in resisting. If they can capture elves, what chance do I have?_

_I do not know. I am young, even by your race's standards. Maybe older elves would have a better chance._

_I suppose. They have been telling me these past few days that the king is coming. What do we do then?_

_We will not be able to resist if that happens. We'd be doomed._

Lily sat up in despair, huddling in the corner of her cell with a blanket covering her. And she wept.

She wept for Tempest, for Silver, for Amias. For Arya, for herself, and eventually she fell into an uneasy sleep, knowing the elf had watched her the entire time.

* * *

><p>Eragon fell into a fitful sleep after Brom's death. It had been nearly a week, and he was unsure that Murtaugh would be able to contact Dormnad and take them to the Varden.<p>

And even then, Murtaugh said he wouldn't go with them to the Varden, which meant Eragon wouldn't have any good friends there except for Saphira.

He fell asleep, and had another dream of the woman.

_He could tell that something was wrong with her. Her breathing was irregular, and she shook - either from cold or pain, he knew not. In the semidarkness of the cell, the only thing clearly illuminated was her hand, which hung over the edge of the cot. A dark liquid dripped from the tips of her fingers. Eragon knew it was blood._

_He tried turning around in the dream to see what she had been looking at before, and saw another girl. She looked in even worse condition, half-starved and bruised all over. Her mouth was open, and she gasped for breath. Eragon thought he saw blood seeping down her chin, but it might've not really been there._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, what do you guys think? 5,700 words! Record chapter. I hope it doesn't feel like I'm rushing through this. I think I really am going to slow it down next chapter, and work my way into a schedule. I think once a week'd be good.**

**Please, as always, tell me your thoughts and opinions, because I take them into account when writing my story.**

**Bye!**

Okami


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Going to try to keep this short and sweet. Thank you for all the reviews I have so far, no matter how small the number. It really brightens my day to see that.**

**Also, I will try to update whenever I can, but you can expect it to hopefully be at least once a week.**

**My soccer team is going into state semi-finals, so I will probably be focused on that for the majority of Sunday, which is usually when I write the most so that may slow down my writing a little bit.**

**Anyways, as always, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Lily! *Calls into background from desk chair* They think I'm Christopher Paolini! Can you believe it? I mean, I'm not even a dude... Unless Christopher was acting under a fake name and is secretly a girl... *Gasp* I just figured it out. Boy, am I a genius or what?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

_Fortune-telling and a Reunion_

Eragon woke up early, in the predawn light. His gedwëy ignasia itched, and he knew something was wrong.

Eragon roused Saphira, who then woke Murtaugh. They had been planning on meeting up with someone who'd take them to the Varden in the morn, but it might have been a little too early for that.

"What's wrong?" Murtaugh growled, whispering as Eragon brought a finger to his lips.

Just then, an Urgal jumped out of the bushes in front of them. An Urgal! They hadn't seen any tracks the previous day; what was it doing there?

Eragon, distracted as he slay the first, didn't notice the group of them behind him. He tried getting to Murtaugh to help as he was swarmed, but a team of four started attacking Eragon, giving him no choice but to fight.

He slashed through the first one with Za'roc, diving to the ground and using magic to kill a second. The parried a blow from the third, stabbing him in the stomach and killing him. The fourth, however, had managed to get behind him. It had a club, and whacked him on the head with it.

The last thing he remembered before fainting was screaming, "Fly, Saphira!"

* * *

><p><em>Eragon had walked into the herbalist's shop, intending to just have a look around. Instead, the woman had offered to tell his fortune.<em>

_As she cast the knucklebones and spoke words of power, Eragon realized to use them, Angela the herbalist must have been a witch._

_She studied the bones for many a minute, soon enough Eragon's leg started to cramp. Just as he had decided to stand up and stretch, she spoke._

_"Your future is very hard to decipher; as you said before. I've not seen a fate so twisted, tangled, and clouded. I shall start here, where it is easiest to understand."_

_The symbol on the bone was a long horizontal line with a circle resting on it. "Infinity or long life," Angela said quietly. "This is the first time I have ever seen it come up in someone's future. Most of the time, it's the aspen or the elm, both signs that a person will live a normal span of years. Whether this means that you will live forever or that you will have an extradinarily long life, I'm not sure. Whatever it foretells, you may be sure that many years lie ahead of you."_

_"Now the bones grow harder to read, as the rest are in a confusing pile." Angela touched two of them. "The lightning bolt, and the wandering path lie together. A pattern I've never seen, only heard of. The wandering path shows that you will have many choices, some of which may effect the world. These choices can only reflect on you, so make the right decisions. You have many, some of which you face even now. I see great battles raging around you, some of them fought for your sake. I see the mighty powers of this land struggling to control your will and destiny. Countless possible futures await you-but only one will bring you happiness and peace. Beware of losing your way, for you are one of the few who are free to choose their own fate. That freedom is a gift, but it is also more binding than chains."_

_Here her face grew sad. "And yet, as if to counter act that, here is the lightning bolt. It is a terrible omen. There is a doom upon you, but of what sort I know not. Part of it lies in death-one that rapidly approaches and will cause you much grief."_

_"The next bone is easier to read and perhaps a bit more pleasant." Angela sighed, taking another sip of wine._

_Eragon examined it, and saw a rose blossom inscribed between the horns of a crescent moon. Angela smiled and said, "An epic romance is in your future, extraordinary, as the moon indicates-for that is a magical symbol-and strong enough to outlast empires. I cannot say if this passion will end happily, but your love is of noble birth and heritage. She is powerful, wise, and beautiful beyond compare."_

_Eragon had been surprised. He hadn't expected to fall in love with one of noble birth, as he was from origins of the poorest of farmers._

_"Now for the last two bones, the tree and the hawthorn root, which cross each other strongly. I wish that were not so-it means more trouble-but betrayal is it will come from within your family." _

_Eragon had objected, for he knew his cousin wouldn't do something like that, but the witch did not know anything about it._

_"The bones have never lied, and that is what they say."_

_The memory ended then, but as Eragon looked back on it, he realized this capture would not affect his future. It hadn't even come up in the fortune-telling, so it was probably nothing._

_With that relieved thought, he drifted deeper inside his conscience, falling into a deep sleep._

* * *

><p>Lily had stayed up later than usual, as when she had returned, Arya wasn't there. Finally, after hours of waiting, a procession marched into their chamber, dragging Arya against the ground.<p>

Lily hadn't noticed particular details on her cell-mate, for the lighting was bad, but now that she could see her, Arya appeared to have at least as many bruises on her body as she did, as well as blood dripping occasionally from various parts of her body.

She wondered vagually, as she watched, if that was what she looked like on the occasions when she was brought outside.

Before she could ponder the thought more, they laid Arya gently down on her bed, and walked around to her cell.

They banged on the door, per usual, and before they could take her out, she caught a glimpse of Arya's cell, in which someone was trying to feed her the antidote to the poison they gave her everyday.

The one time they had been able to talk, it was because some of the effects were wearing off, and because Lily had reached out with her own mind to touch Arya's. Now, however, she shook, as the antidote was being fed to her.

Before she could notice anything else, the soldiers picked Lily up, arms holding hers securely.

Unusually, the Shade, Durza, as that was his name, led their procession through the jail, striking fear into all of the inmates.

They stopped before a cell, in which she chanced a glance at a boy, no older than 16, stare half-deliriously at them. The Shade asked if he had been eating, to which the soldier standing in front of the boy's cell replied in the positive.

He left, after asking the boy's name. As she exited the building, she thought she saw a flash of recognition flare in his eyes, before it was gone, masked by a happyish indifference.

But she had seen it. Before they gave her a dose of that poison they always gave her to keep her from strugglbreaking unable to do anything, she reached out with her mind grabbing hold when she found his. Their consciences had briefly touched before, so she knew what to look for.

Right before the first knife cut across her back, she gave him one thought. A bright memory of the first time she had learned to create a sword, with her father.

She knew he got it, then recoiled from her mind's touch as he felt the wicked slice of the knife against her skin. She cut off the connection before it could pain him anymore, and gave into the pain, screaming, as she was sure others from outside the walls of the prison could hear.

* * *

><p>Lily woke immediately at the sight of the two boys and the elf, Arya. The one she had not seen before was holding Arya, the other unlocking her cell.<p>

"C'mon, hurry!" He said, motioning to her.

"Do you have the antidote?" She asked.

"The antidote? What antidote?" The one holding Arya asked.

"The one to keep me and her from dying, that antidote!" She exclaimed, motioning to the elf and then herself. "I'll take that as a no. The armory is above here, you can retrieve our swords and her bow." She pointed towards the stairs. "Mine is the stone sword with the flowers decorating the hilt."

The one holding Arya bolted off, leaving Lily and the other one alone. "I'm Eragon." He said, introducing himself.

She brushed past him, not unkindly, motioning for him to follow. "Lily. The mess hall is this way, and I believe in the storage room there, there should be the antidotes."

"Do you know what it looks like?" He asked as they entered the mess, a single table and water pitcher the only signs of life.

"I hope so."

He snorted, but watched her as she walked in the door. The other one, she assumed, was being pointed in their direction, judging from Eragon's 'come here' gestures.

She looked through the shelves, grabbing a loaf of bread and eating it right away. She threw another behind her, in Eragon's direction.

She finally saw what she was looking for and grabbed the vials, chugging the one meant for her.

She slipped the other in her pocket, turning around to face them.

"I'll be back in a second. I have to go grab someone."

Lily rushed up the stairs, knowing where her baby was because of his mind. There was a soldier holding him, crooning to Amias in the little room. The soldier reached out immediately for her to take him. "Here. Babies shouldn't be without their mothers."

Lily was stunned for a second, before cradling him. "Thanks." She ran off, not giving the soldier time for a response.

She went back downstairs, to the boys who were conversing.

"Do you have an escape plan?" Eragon asked.

"Yes..." The boy glanced at Lily, then back at Eragon, as if asking him a silent question. "Saphira will come in around 5 minutes."

"5 minutes! We don't have that kind of time." Lily said, raising a finger as the boy protested. "You don't understand; there is Shade here."

"A Shade!" The boy said, alarm tinting his voice. "Eragon, contact Saphira. We were going to wait until the night shift changed, but it's too dangerous for that now."

Eragon nodded, focusing. There was a pause, then, "She's coming."

Lily briefly thought about it, and knew Eragon was a Rider. It made sense, to say the least.

"Now we just have to wait, and hope the Shade doesn't appear." The other boy said. Lily quickly introduced herself, wanting to at least know her savior's name.

"Too late." said the Shade, as he walked into the room.

Eragon was holding a red blade, that shined dully, even in the faint light. He engaged the monster, shouting taunts and insults.

They traded parries, blows, and slashes, but it was clear who was the better swordsmen. Not five minutes into their duel, Durza disarmed Eragon, who then dropped to the floor.

"Heh," He smirked. "Not so strong, are we, little boy?"

Eragon glared, and there were crashes heard above them. "You seem to forget one thing, though."

Durza blinked, clearly surprised. "And what could that be?"

"The dragons."

Just then, a giant, blue, bejeweled dragon burst through the roof, scattering scaffolding and bricks everywhere.

Lily watched in awe as the blue dragon swept through the room. Murtaugh, who'd been expecting the attack, had shot an arrow at the Shade.

It hissed, reaching for it, but before it could, he shot another arrow, which landed right in his temple.

The Shade disintegrated, and Eragon whooped, praising the boy. Lily wasn't so sure it was dead, but kept her opinions to herself. Eragon climbed atop Saphira, for Lily figured this was whom they had been talking about earlier, and helped Murtaugh pick up Arya into the saddle.

They heard the soldiers shouting behind them.

Murtaugh offered a hand to help Lily up. She accepted, brushing Saphira's mind gently with her own. The dragon recoiled, but she was sure Eragon reassured her, for she tentatively reached back into her mind.

Lily introduced herself, speaking praise of the beautiful dragon and her scales. She obviously enjoyed the attention, for she started to hum.

Saphira lurched forward, clearly unaccustomed to the extra weight, even if half of them had been starving themselves.

They landed in a clearing, where two horses were picketed.

Lily could feel Saphira shaking beneath her, her wings pierced by arrows. She laid her wings down on the ground, and they all hopped off.

Eragon immediately started tending to Saphira's injuries, and Murtaugh readied the horses.

Saphira stared down Eragon for a long while, before taking off with Arya still attached to her back.

They mounted the horses, taking off at a reckless pace. Lily sat behind Murtaugh, holding onto his waist with one hand and Amias with the other.

All the while, she thought of what Silver would have done in her position. She knew he would have wanted her to get away from them as soon as possible, but they had Arya, and Lily knew the elf might not forgive her if she were left with the two males.

She decided to give Arya the antidote, and then search with her mind for Tempest. At least it would leave her with a sense of peace at the fact that she knew that he wouldn't be around.

"Why do you have a baby?" Murtaugh asked, yelling over the wind as they raced along.

"He's my cousin. My uncle asked me to raise him, as my aunt died in childbirth and he killed himself shortly after."

"Oh." Murtaugh said, surprise emanant in his voice. "Why did your uncle kill himself?" He apparently realized what he said, for he grunted, saying, "Sorry if that made you uncomfortable. You don't have to answer."

Lily stayed silent, not wanting to answer. It wasn't entirely a sensitive topic, but it reminded her of her father's death, and how much she had left behind in her forge.

She cried silently, even as she was sure Murtaugh could hear.

They rode on through the night, even when their flagging strength began to slow them. They continued onward despite burning eyes and clumsy movements. Behind them, torch-bearing horsemen searched around Gil'ead for their trail.

After many hours, dawn began to show it's light across the sky. By unspoken consent they stopped the horses. "We have to make camp." Eragon said, rubbing his eyes. "I must sleep - whether they catch us or not."

"I agree. Ask Saphira to land. We'll meet her."

They followed Saphira's directions, finding her drinking from a stream at the base on a small cliff, Arya still attached to her back. Saphira greeted them with a soft bugle as Lily dismounted.

They took Arya off her back. Lily laid her down, giving her the potion. "As far as I know, Arya is the only elf the Emire has captured so far. This antidote isn't what I thought it was." Lily said, grimacing. "It will only slow the poison. Because of the trance she put herself in, she should have at least two weeks."

"We have to get to the Varden before then. I would rather not go there, on reasons I'll keep to myself, but they are the only ones who'd have the antidote. Murtaugh, I have heard your name whispered in my village. I know who you are, and I know you don't want to go to the Varden."

"You will have to leave us as soon as possible, as soon as we are away from those troops. It's in your best interest, I believe."

Murtaugh nodded, seeing the truth in her words. Eragon started to protest, begging his friend to stay with him.

Lily adjusted Amias in her arm, then looked down at Arya.

While they argued, Lily reached her mind out to her, for she needed to know where the Varden was.

As soon as their minds touched, Arya seemed to deliberate for a second, upon which Lily took as her best oppurtunity to get her to talk to her. She didn't know a lot of the ancient language, but she did her best to translate so Arya knew she wasn't lying.

_Arya, it's me, Lily._

_Lily?_

_Look, we don't have a lot of time to talk. The poison will grow closer. Where is the Varden? We have escaped Gil'ead, and there is a Rider here, one who goes by the name of Eragon._

_I will show you where it is._

Arya gave her a memory of gliding through valley after valley, before descending into a lake-like area, upon which she gave her a phrase to speak to open the door.

_If we don't make it, I have to tell you crucial information that is the key to the Varden's success. Leave me now. I have already expended as much energy as I can._

Lily left her mind, feeling a little off. She opened her eyes, to which Eragon, Murtaugh, and Saphira were staring down at her concerned.

"Are you okay?" Eragon asked. "We reached a desision, then noticed you were just sitting there."

"I'm fine." Lily said, standing on shaky legs.

They looked her over, clearly not believing her. "What was the desision?" She asked.

"Murtaugh will leave as soon as possible."

"That doesn't sound like an equal decision, but no matter. It does not concern me."

They glanced at each other, sharing some joke, as they grinned brightly.

Nevertheless, they stood over by the fire, Eragon guarding their sword edges. "C'mon Lily, join us. You have a sword for a reason, right?"

"I'm no good. Besides, I need to heal Arya."

"What d you mean?"

"She has so many sores, I need to heal her."

"You're a magician?" Eragon asked, surprise lighting his eyes.

Lily nodded, setting Amias in the grass beside her.

She covered Arya's body from the boys' view, protecting her modesty as she took her shirt off. Luckily, however, the elf-maid had a undershirt underneath.

Lily gasped at the extent of her injuries, and the boys came over to see, Murtaugh cursing as he saw the pain the elf must have gone through.

Lily ran her hand across the girl's chest and back, feeling for broken bones. Luckily, she encountered none.

She started to cast a spell to fix most of the girl's pain and to fix some of the more serious injuries. "Waíse heill!"

She repeated the process several times, speaking in more complicated versions as the injuries differed.

Soon, she sagged, hungry. "Do we have any food?"

Eragon handed her a cold stew and half a loaf of bread.

She ate it quickly, gobbling it up.

Lily picked up Amias, leaving the clearing after saying, "I have to do something."

She sat on a felled tree, closing her eyes and holding Amias to her chest. She reached her mind out, searching the skies and ground for any sign of them.

She thought she felt something, so she focused on it.

It was lying in a cave, and Lily thought she might've found him. _Tempest?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oh, nice cliff-hanger, right? I'm so nice. Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the one before it, I just wanted to get something out this week, seeing as I have to wake up at like 5:00 tommorow. I can already hear my mom yelling. I actually need to pack extra clothes too. I'm totally screwed.**

**Don't know what I'm talking about? Read the A/N at the top.**

**Btw, this is unedited, so I hope there isn't too many mistakes, but I have real-world stuff to do, and I wanted to update. Hope you guys don't mind. **

**Okay, please follow, fave, and review, because I love hearing your guys' thoughts and opinions.**

**Bye!**

Okami


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello, and welcome, my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's this one. Hope you enjoy, again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely familiar.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

_The Way of the World_

_Lily?_

_Tempest! _Lily mentally half-shouted, half-cried. _I can't believe it! Where are you? Please, come to me. _She showed him a mental picture of where she was, then how she'd gotten there.

_You... You're with another dragon? _He asked, feelings overwhelming their link.

_Yes. If you want, I can introduce you, but I'm sure the two of you will get along fine._

She felt his excitement at being of the same mind again, and they stopped speaking. They just shared emotions and thoughts, becoming one once more. They were together with their minds again, and that was all that mattered.

She felt him contact Silver, telling him what had happened. Lily would've looked for Silver too, but her mind was so stretched it was all she could do to contact Tempest.

After an eternity, or about an hour and a half, she began to hear his wings pounding through the night's frosty bite.

Soon she saw him. If they were not mentally linked, she might not have recognized him.

She put Amias down in a groove in the earth, making sure he was going to be okay before going over to stand and look over Tempest.

His scales were no longer silverish white. They were white with silver specks shining in each of the scales, and they almost had a faint blue tint to the them, like the color of the sky.

He had easily grown 4 meters-and-a-half taller, and five longer. He stood at least twelve feet above Lily's own shoulders. He was absolutely stunning, and soon he landed on the grass in front of her.

As she watched, Silver jumped off his back. She approached without caution, just wanting to feel his warm skin again. She hugged his snout, letting out a tear of pure joy. He hummed, their minds so connected it vibrated from within as well.

However, he put her underneath a claw, not caring about the faint blood that trickled down her back from being shoved towards the ground, but she did feel a twinge of regret come from him. He roared, loosing a silverish white flame from his gaping maw.

He didn't even care that that was the first time he had breathed fire. He'd worry about that later. _Every time we are apart you get into trouble. Your aunt and uncle dying in Narda, and now this. I cannot believe it. I shall tie you to my back and never let you go._

_Twinkle? _She said tentatively, hoping he liked his new nickname. She saw Eragon and Murtaugh enter the clearing with their swords drawn out of the corner of her eye, Silver growling at them. She decided to speak her mind aloud, more for their benefit than anything, so at least they wouldn't attack Tempest.

"Twinkle, c'mon. You know you can't do that. We have a king to kill, an Empire to topple. I love you and I know I will probably never entirely understand your pain, but I hope you can forgive me for not sticking with you."

He cocked his head to the side, his grip on her belly loosening lightly. _Do you... Do you promise?_

_I swear._

_I'll hold you to it. _He lifted his paw off of her, and she ran to hug him again.

"You breathed fire!"

_I know. I've never done it before._

_Do it again. _Lily pleaded, wanting to see his new gift again. He did, the white flames brilliant in the dark of night.

"Um... Lily, I hate to interrupt what must clearly be very heart-warming, but you have a baby to take care of. Maybe you could also explain this to us as well."

Lily walked over to where she had lain Amias down. "This is Tempest," She explained. "And Silver." She gestured to her wolf-protector, who'd stopped growling at the two and had curled up against Tempest's belly scales. "Tempest is my dragon, and Silver is my protector. I'm sorry for not telling you about them sooner, but I wasn't sure I'd be able to find them again."

Tempest growled, stepped forward. _I believe you mean my Lily-blossom no harm. But if one of you so much as lays a scratch on her... _He left the threat to their imagination. They paled slightly, but other than that showed no reaction.

"We're going to bed."

And that was the end of the conversation. Lily laid perpendicular to Tempest, sharing his body-heat while also using Silver as a pillow. He curled up against her head, laying his head next to her own, resting it on her shoulder.

She cuddled up against the two of them, and pulled Amias to her chest.

* * *

><p>The roar that Saphira gave in the morning was enough to wake anyone. She had shared Eragon's memories of the night before, but she was jubilated to finally meet Tempest.<p>

Lily watched as the two studied each other. Saphira's deep blue scales had a different kind of beauty than Tempest's did. Lily could tell that he appreciated the difference, for it made them unique.

Tempest was bigger than Saphira, but they also had different builds, and Saphira was younger. She was built more for speed, in Lily's opinion, while he was built to be bigger and stronger. Still, Saphira was definetly not small or weak, nor Tempest slow.

Finally, they stopped studying each other and turned to their partners. _She is a good dragon. _He observed. _She has experienced many hardships, like us, but her pains have been slightly different. Saphira has not experienced the pain of being without her partner for long, but this is good, because their bond is close-knit, and will possibly never break._

_I can see that she'd be a little faster than me, but that is partially because of the fact she's smaller than me, and I am still a little clumsy._

_I see. Do you approve of us traveling with her?_

_Indeed._

Satisfied, Lily turned to look at Eragon, who'd already been staring at her. They nodded to each other, and Eragon saddled his horse, finishing what Murtaugh had started doing.

Lily climbed onto Tempest, walking along his foreleg with one hand holding Amias, the other held out for balance.

She hopped into the saddle, and strapped herself in. _Are you sure you'll be able to keep up with the horses? They are built for war._

_I will be fine, Lily. _Silver answered.

_Okay. I love you._

_And you._

They had tied Arya to Saphira's underside right before Lily had climbed onto Tempest's back, using blankets and extra clothes. They agreed to check it for tears and the like regularly.

They rode on, taking a short break at sunset. The wind whipped in Lily's face as Tempest landed in the clearing Murtaugh, Eragon, and Saphira had settled in.

They were letting the horses drink from a small stream, and the horses whinnied when they saw Tempest.

He ignored them, letting Lily off. "Why are we stopping?"

"We need to get past Bullridge tonight. The soldiers' must have sent a runner ahead of us, for there are many soldiers camped."

Lily cursed. The boys turned to her, surprised by her use of language, but she just shook her head, starting to pace. "If they sent a runner ahead of us, I worry about the other towns and cities in this area. I doubt they have contact with any of the wandering tribes, but you can never be sure. We shall have to be careful."

"Like we aren't doing that already." Murtaugh said, clearly annoyed.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't call it being careful. It's more or less like we're mice who have to get past a fox's den to be free."

He rolled his eyes, turning away and eating the last of the bread that'd been in his hand.

She turned away, walking over to help Eragon unwrap Arya from Saphira's underbelly. "How's Saphira holding up?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Because it's an invasion of privacy, and I don't want to go into anyone's mind anymore."

"Oh. She, uh, says she's doing wonderfully."

Lily nodded, putting some of the clothes into her arms even as Eragon took Arya into his own. She stared at him for a second, before putting the clothes down next to his saddlebags.

She sat on an upturned log, and ate some of the stale bread and cold stew Eragon handed to her.

_Once we get far enough away from all the Empire's soldiers, can you carry Murtaugh and his horse to safety?_

_It may take two trips, but I shall do my best. _Tempest replied.

She looked towards the setting sun. It was a beautiful sunset, full of the few shades of orange, red, and pink, that was actually very pretty because it's a natural color.

Silver settled next to her, not even panting. _Aren't you tired?_

_No. I shall keep up with you for as long as it takes._

_Okay. _She closed her mind to him after the conversation ended, turning to look at the baby in her arms.

_Come to think of it, Tempest, do you still have my guitar?_

_Yes. _He said quickly, coming over to stand beside them.

Lily got up, excited. _Can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Lay down so I can take it off your back._

He complied, and she stood up to grab it from his saddlebag. _Wow. I'm really happy you still have this. Thanks, Tempest._

_No worries._

She strummed a few chords, then set to getting it back in tune. _How can you do that so easily, _Silver asked, _and yet it was so hard for you to create Tempest's saddle?_

He made a sound in his throat, which Lily interpreted as a laugh. She just rolled her eyes, finally managing to create the correct sounds from her guitar.

She began strumming a simple tune, and Tempest started to hum along. She closed her eyes, easily fingering the familiar notes.

When she finished, she stood up again, turning to Tempest. Lily laid the guitar in a soft but not wet spot of grass, making sure Tempest wouldn't roll over and crush it and making sure he didn't have to carry the extra burden until they got into the air again.

She looked over to Bullridge, which looked strangely eerie in the faint sunlight, mixed with the soldiers various campfires.

* * *

><p>Eragon turned to stare at the elf again. They were going on her word that they knew where the Varden was, but he couldn't help but feel absolutely certain. He knew she wouldn't lie to them.<p>

_Little one? _Saphira asked him.

_Yes?_

_How are you faring?_

_I'm fine. _Eragon replied. _How are you?_

_I am happy. I am happy that I am not the last of my race. I am happy that I am with you. And I am happy you're happy._

_How do you know I'm happy?_

_You have a silly little smile on your face. You look absolutely hilarious. _

Starled by the comment, he quickly wiped the smile off his face, turning his eyes away from Arya. _Thanks. _He said, sarcasm tainting his voice.

She snorted, smoke flowing out of her nostril. Saphira curled up next to him, facing where Tempest and Lily sat.

_Why don't you go hunting with him? _He asked, teasing her.

_Because I don't want those soldiers to see me or him. _She said, totally serious.

He turned away from her, facing Arya again.

He looked up when Lily walked over and sat beside him. He was sitting on a tree stump, and ssatirist plopped herself onto the ground. "I'm happy you rescued me, Eragon. But... Well, I mean... I guess I just wanna say thanks."

He nodded absentmindely, the fading light catching her eyes. "I am happy to help."

She blinked, and stood up. Smiling, she ran off, back towards her dragon.

Saphira turned to him. _Wonder what that was about? _He asked her.

_She thinks she owes you something. You did, after all, save her and her dragon's lives._

_Yeah. _

He walked over to Snowfire, watching partially as Murtaugh did the same. They both saddled the horses, and Tempest and Saphira walked over.

"We're going to have to take a longer route around." Lily informed them. "Tempest says that they'll probably go hunting after Tempest drops me at a safe spot."

Murtaugh nodded. "Make sure someone tells Eragon and I where you plan on stopping."

She nodded, and they flew off. Eragon nudged Snowfire with his heels, and soon they were racing along the countryside, avoiding campfires and patrols until Bullridge was merely a blot in the distance.

They made it to where Lily and the others had stopped to catch their breath. Saphira had shown him where they were. Murtaugh pulled Lily onto Tornac's saddle, and they kept riding, watching the Ramr River as it bubbled far in front of them.

Something must have alerted the soldiers behind them, however, because there was a troupe of at least 100 men chasing them.

Eragon warned Saphira to keep close to them, for he didn't want her to get shot down, or an enemy magician to cast a spell that could harm her.

Soon, they reached the river. "We're going to have to ford the river." He proclaimed.

Lily nodded. "I think Tempest and Saphira should carry the horses across."

Murtaugh sighed. "Do you know if I can escape? I told you before, I won't go to the Varden."

Eragon felt sad. Murtaugh had been his friend for a long time, and he would miss him dearly. Nevertheless, he said, "Saphira and Tempest could probably fly you and Tornac away. That would give you more distance."

He nodded. "After the river, then."

Tempest flew Murtaugh and Tornac's over, since it was such a short flight, and Saphira flew Arya over the river as well.

When the two came through the fog over the Ramr again, everything except the saddles was gone. Eragon climbed onto Saphira, and Tempest lifted up Snowfire, but not Lily, since he was tired already just from carrying the other two.

Before they could take off, Lily pushed Amias into his hands. "Just in case." She said, in all seriousness. Saphira and Tempest flew over the river.

Eragon and the others really couldn't have chosen a worse place to cross. The river was at least half a mile long in the bend where they were, but Eragon couldn't help it. They had decided to go south, at least for a little while, so that they would be far enough away from Gil'ead. Now, however, if they had gone any further they would have been too close to the black king's castle to escape his notice.

Tempest flew back to ther side of the river to grab Silver and Lily. There was the sounds of shouts, swords clanging, then a shout, a scream, and a roar, echoing through the valley. Tempest came back into their view, carrying Lily and Silver upon his back.

As soon as his feet touched the earth, Lily leaped off Tempest, inspecting his wings and using words of power after taking an arrowhead out of his wing to heal him.

Lily slumped against him for a second, before Silver nudged her and she trudged over to Eragon, taking her cousin back.

She nodded at Murtaugh, who then led Tornac over to him.

Murtaugh slipped the saddle to cover the horse's soft underbelly, and Tempest grabbed him, taking off immediately.

Murtaugh walked over to Saphira, who bent down so he could climb on. She chased after Tempest, being as silent as they could as to not alert the soldiers that they were splitting up.

Eragon put on Snowfire's saddle correctly, and turned to Lily. "We have to either wait for them, or you can run along with Snowfire, and we can take turns. Otherwise, I don't see how we'll get anywhere while those two are taking Murtaugh away."

She nodded. "How are we going to get water in the desert? We'll have to cross it to get to the Varden, otherwise we'll lose a lot of time in our trip."

Eragon stared at her, troubled by the dilemma.

He walked off a ways, digging a small hole. He spoke a word of power, and struggled to contain the magic as it quickly overwhelmed him.

Finally, the spell stopped, and Eragon leaned heavily into the dirt, gasping for breath. There was a bit of water in the hole that he'd dug, but it nearly killed him for a single thimbleful! Then he realized: The soil was wet. Wet!

That meant he could magic it up from however deep it was. It should work. Just to test it, he spoke the words of power he had invisioned to create such a spell. Lily had walked over to watch him, and was currently leaned over him, observing carefully.

The water came up from the ground. It filled the small hole that he'd dug, and Lily clapped once, excited. "Do you think that'd work in the desert?"

"Yes. As long as there is water there, I can find it."

"To the desert we go, then?"

"To the desert."

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping (hoping) to get annother out on Christmas, but just in case, Merry Christmas everyone. **

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please review, as always, I enjoy the comments.**

-Okami


End file.
